


One night

by eris_discordia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: They're shouting and screaming. I wished they stop.Then, the screaming stopped. Just like that.





	One night

They're shouting and screaming. I wished they stop.

Then, the screaming stopped. Just like that. It's weird. What's happening? I didn't hear the door been slam. Slowly, I opened the door, a small gap enough to peek. Then I saw her. She bewildered about something. But I can't find him. Where is he?

I heard laughing, a fake, sorrow laughing. She laughed but why it's hurt to listen to her laugh? I can't hear her, them talking. The sound from scarping the chair let me know his location. Then I saw him, coming closer to her. He patted her head whilst said something to her. I immediately closed the door - for fear he knew I'm peeking - when he came closer to my room. I heard the footsteps, louder and louder, but then the sound fainter and fainter.

I lay on the bed while staring at the ceiling. I left the door so if they do enter my room, I can pretend to sleep. I thought back to what I just witness. I can't find the answer to all the questions in my head. In the end, my mind swamped with unanswerable questions so I gave up. I let myself fall into the dreamland. That place much better than here after all. I wished I can sleep forever.


End file.
